L'exception à la règle
by Anna Stern
Summary: Il est tard et Pepper ne rêve que de rentrer chez elle quand Tony souhaiterait lui montrer toute sa gratitude.


Note: C'est ma première fic sur Iron Man, et c'est un challenge sur Livejournal qui m'en a donné l'idée. Je devais écrire une histoire sur les personnages de Pepper et Tony avec le prompt "**first time**" et c'est ce qui en a résulté.

**L'exception à la règle**

Assise sur le bord du canapé, près de la cheminée, Pepper pianotait vigoureusement sur le clavier de son portable. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle échangeait encore des e-mails avec différents interlocuteurs qui ne tenaient pas plus compte qu'elle du décalage horaire. Elle n'entendit pas Tony entrer dans la pièce mais ne fut pas non plus surprise d'entendre sa voix.

« Je vous croyais rentrée chez vous. »

Elle aussi pensait qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle suffisamment tôt pour s'offrir le luxe d'une nuit complète de sommeil. Elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Pas alors qu'ils venaient de lancer une toute nouvelle gamme dernier cri que l'armée américaine allait s'arracher comme des petits pains.

Elle ne prêta guère attention à ce que son patron faisait. Il fallait aller à l'essentiel, ne pas se laisser distraire. Et elle avait acquis suffisamment d'expérience en huit ans passés à travailler pour Tony Stark.

« Vous avez fait un travail exceptionnel aujourd'hui. »

Sa voix ne lui parvenait pas distinctement, filtrée par son cerveau en mode anti-intrusion starkienne, dispositif extrêmement au point.

Elle leva la tête dès qu'elle mit un point à sa phrase et trouva Tony en train de l'observer, debout, à trois mètres d'elle.

« Oui ?

— Je viens de vous faire un compliment. »

Leur rareté lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir tendu l'oreille au bon moment, mais à bien y réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas en quoi le travail accompli ce jour-là lui avait attiré plus d'approbation que n'importe quel autre jour.

« Il n'y avait là rien d'exceptionnel, répondit-elle modestement.

— Vous avez sauvé la compagnie. Pour la énième fois, et je ne saurais calculer le nombre exact de peur de devoir un jour vous céder ma place à Stark Industries. »

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin et se remit à taper. Les européens tapaient décidément plus vite que l'éclair. Et Tony Stark n'avait aucunement l'intention de la laisser finir en toute tranquillité.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous remercier ? »

Il se tenait toujours à une distance beaucoup trop raisonnable pour le personnage.

« J'insiste. Vous l'avez mérité ! »

Il sembla alors se creuser les méninges.

« Un verre ! Je vous sers un verre ? »

Elle ne le regarda pas mais il put suivre son regard posé sur un verre à pied rempli de vin blanc.

« J'oubliais que vous aviez accès à ma cave.

— A vrai dire, celui-ci vient seulement de votre frigo, qui, d'ailleurs, pourrait très bien tenir lieu de cave. Je me demande de quoi vous vous nourrissez.

— Des repas que vous commandez avec soin pour moi. »

Elle vit son sourire moqueur aussitôt remplacé par un air embarrassé, scrutant la pièce à la recherche d'un substitut, sans sembler en trouver aucun. Il fit alors quelques pas et s'assit sur le canapé et soupira. Il avait de toute évidence besoin d'attention et ne serait satisfait que lorsque Pepper l'aurait suffisamment diverti.

« Tony, j'ai encore énormément de courriers à taper et à envoyer avant demain matin, avant que la bourse n'ouvre. Je suis debout depuis… une éternité. Et j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi. »

Elle poursuivit son activité et l'entendit dire : « voilà ce qu'on va faire », et fermer d'un geste vif le portable, l'attraper et le poser sur la table basse.

« Tony ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Vous avez fini de travailler pour aujourd'hui. Ne me remerciez pas, c'est moi le patron !

— Je ne peux pas ignorer vos investisseurs…

— Si vous le pouvez. D'ailleurs c'est un ordre. »

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table pour attraper le verre et lui tendit, et elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était lui aussi servi ce qui semblait être de la vodka.

Résister ne servirait à rien. Plus vite cette lubie lui passerait, plus vite elle pourrait reprendre. Finir. Rentrer. Elle trinqua donc avec lui et but une gorgée, espérant que la lubie passerait rapidement.

Tony ne manqua pas de remarquer sa mine fatiguée et une lassitude évidente. Elle était éreintée et une partie de lui se sentait responsable. Pepper était ce que Stark Industries possédait de plus talentueux et il lui faisait trop peu savoir.

« Vous avez l'air complètement tendue.

— Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas !

— J'ai une idée, si vous arrêtiez de vous débattre et me laissiez faire un truc sympa pour vous, pour une fois ? »

L'idée que Tony puisse faire un « truc sympa » pour elle ou n'importe qui était incongrue. Le « pour une fois » en était la preuve.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle le vit s'emparer délicatement de sa cheville pour la reposer sur sa jambe, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les lèvres formant un O de stupéfaction. Il tira tout aussi délicatement sur la chaussure noire qui la tiraillait depuis des heures mais qu'elle ne s'était pas résolue à enlever.

Elle tenta de protester mais il la fit taire d'un « shh » et pris le pied droit de Pepper entre ses mains, infiniment petit, infiniment meurtri par les talons assassins.

« Tony…

— Une seconde ! »

Elle attendit et apprécia aussitôt le massage prodigué, mais n'en oublia pas pour autant la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Tony…

— Pepper ! Faisons un marché. Disons que la seule raison pour laquelle vous m'interromprez sera si, et uniquement si, vous trouvez que je fais mal mon travail.

— Mais…

— Marché conclu ? »

Elle savait qu'il était inutile de lui tenir tête, et elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour cela. De plus, cela n'avait rien de désagréable.

« Tony… »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt et elle s'en voulut de l'avoir interrompu, son pied gauche emprisonné dans la sœur jumelle de la première meurtrière se mourrait tout à coup de l'attention portée au pied droit.

« Vous tenez vraiment à ce que j'arrête ? » demanda-t-il avec un air suffisant qui n'admettait pas qu'il puisse mal faire. Elle secoua la tête et but une gorgée de vin tandis que son pied gauche retrouvait sa liberté et des mains plus qu'habiles. Au fur et à mesure, elle oubliait qu'outre Atlantique, on attendait certainement une réponse, et se laissait aller, incapable de se souvenir la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait pris soin d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par regretter mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre un terme aux soins prodigués par la dernière personne qu'elle aurait cru capable d'un tel geste.

Elle sentit soudain une légère caresse remonter le long de sa jambe droite, de sa cheville à son genou, la main de Tony l'effleurant très légèrement. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris mais ne pipa mot. Elle se mordilla même légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour que sa voix ne la trahisse pas. Elle referma les yeux et sentit exactement la même caresse sur l'autre jambe. Pendant quelques minutes. Puis, elle remarqua les mouvements circulaires qu'effectuaient les pouces de Tony, partant de la cheville, grimpant lentement, jusqu'à s'attarder autour de ses genoux, qu'elle savait extrêmement chatouilleux. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et inspira profondément pour ne pas tressauter sur le canapé.

Sa jupe noire et serrée lui arrivait juste en dessous du genou, lorsqu'elle se tenait debout. Ainsi assise, elle remontait tout juste au-dessus. La main de Tony passa sous le tissu, elle inspira de nouveau et le regarda cette fois-ci dans les yeux, sans prononcer un mot, mais _criant_ néanmoins : « mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ». Il abandonna une seconde ses jambes pour porter un doigt devant ses lèvres et l'enjoindre à se taire.

« Vous devriez vraiment vous autoriser à porter des jupes plus courtes.

— Je choisis mes jupes en connaissance de cause.

— Ah, vous aimez ce petit air strict que ça vous donne ?

— C'est surtout pour que vous arrêtiez de regarder mes jambes.

— Vous avez bien conscience que votre stratagème ne fonctionne absolument pas ?

— C'est ce que je suis en train de réaliser.

— Vous devriez les montrer. Enfin me les montrer. J'en suis complètement fan. Et je dirais que pour bien faire, il faudrait… raccourcir de ça… »

Il remonta la jupe d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, laissant apparaitre le haut de ses bas retenus par un porte-jarretelle noir.

Elle observa ses yeux s'illuminer comme ceux d'un enfant, la bouche entrouverte, obnubilé par un nouveau jouet.

Typiquement ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être.

Elle reprit ses esprits et replia ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur le sol, loin des mains talentueuses de son patron. Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se relever, mais il l'en empêcha aussitôt.

« C'est marrant, vu votre tête, je parierais pas que vous êtes complètement relaxée.

— Je ne serai complètement relaxée que quand les emails seront envoyés, et que je serai dans mon lit. »

Il fit la moue et lui fit part de son manque de conviction.

« C'est vraiment comme ça que vous pensez vous relaxer et évacuer la tension de ses dernières semaines ? »

Evacuer la tension n''était pas son objectif premier. Dormir l'était. Et son obstacle premier se situait désormais trop près d'elle. Beaucoup trop près.

« Tony… commença-t-elle.

— Ah ! Attention, vous avez oublié la règle ! Pas le droit de m'interrompre si…

— Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, arrêtez de vous comporter en gamin ! »

Cela revenait à dire à un garçon de cinq ans d'arrêter de se comporter comme un gamin. Ca n'avait aucun sens.

« D'accord, déclara-t-il. Laissez-moi une dernière chance. Et si vraiment je n'arrive pas à vous faire oublier le contrat avec l'Europe, alors je capitule. »

Son air sérieux la prit par surprise et ce fut elle qui capitula.

Elle se laissa retomber dans le canapé et réalisa à quel point son dos la faisait souffrir de s'être tenue au-dessus de son ordinateur des heures durant. Puis elle entendit un bruissement, détecta, sans ouvrir les yeux, que Tony se mouvait plus près d'elle. Elle sentit sa main bien plus haut que précédemment venir s'attarder sur les attaches de son porte-jarretelles et les défaire une à une avec une dextérité exceptionnelle mais non surprenante.

Elle serra encore plus fort les paupières, se retenant de l'interpeler et de cesser ce jeu ridicule dans lequel elle venait de se faire entrainer.

Lorsqu'il retira lentement ses dessous, elle voulut protester. A tel point qu'elle était même persuadée de l'avoir exprimé à voix haute. Mais elle mordait avec force sa lèvre inférieure, preuve qu'aucun son ne lui avait échappé, sauf peut-être un bref gémissement.

Prise au piège et incapable de bouger.

Trop fébrile pour reprendre ses esprits, pour reprendre le dessus.

Avec les mêmes gestes précis, sans hâte, il écarta légèrement ses jambes.

Trop proche de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment désiré, mais trop curieuse pour retirer son épingle du jeu si tôt.

Elle sursauta au contact de sa langue. Il en joua plusieurs fois et s'amusa de ses légers soubresauts. Elle gémit au contact de son souffle, s'arqua au contact de ses lèvres. Sa respiration devint moins régulière, oubliant de temps à autres d'inspirer. Elle tenta de s'agripper au canapé, enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans le tissu. Elle émit un long gémissement.

Et la voix qui lui soufflait que cette mascarade était ridicule et qu'il fallait y mettre un terme avant d'entraver complètement une relation professionnelle solidement établie s'étouffait peu à peu, disparaissant dans des brumes que son cerveau n'avait pas connues depuis bien longtemps également. Au beau milieu de ce paysage embrumé, monta soudain une vague de chaleur. Elle haleta, s'arqua davantage encore, jusqu'à se sentir complètement submergée, se laissant emporter par le désir, puis retomber en arrière, l'esprit ailleurs, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement, profitant de cet état de bien-être qui ne saurait durer éternellement.

De sa torpeur, elle sentit des lèvres caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, puis la texture plus rugueuse de sa barbe. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et ne fut pas surprise de lui trouver un air triomphant.

« J'étais certain que ça vous détendrait. »

Et elle était détendue, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Il le savait et en était fier. La leçon d'humilité n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Il continuait à jouer avec son chemisier dont il défit le bouton du bas, puis le suivant, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à révéler son soutien-gorge couleur chair. Elle sut qu'il devenait urgent de partir, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser poursuivre.

Le savoir était une chose. S'y résoudre une autre.

Elle avait laissé passer l'opportunité de s'éclipser à partir du moment où ses mains s'étaient hasardées au-dessus de ses genoux. Il n'y avait alors plus de retour en arrière possible. Si elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte à ce moment-là, elle en avait désormais la conviction.

Elle l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et l'attira vers elle, il se hissa sur ses jambes sans se faire prier. S'il se croyait le seul aux jeux d'adresse, elle lui prouva le contraire en le poussant suffisamment pour qu'il retombe, assis à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle suivit le même mouvement pour se retrouver à califourchon au-dessus de lui et déboutonner d'un geste rapide et assuré son jean, sur lequel elle tira pour l'en débarrasser.

Tandis qu'il dégrafait le soutien-gorge, là encore avec une expertise qui lui était propre, certainement acquise au cours de nombreuses parties de jambes en (et seins à) l'air, elle changea de position et ce fut au tour de Tony de laisser échapper un gémissement.

« Détachez vos cheveux », lui ordonna-t-il.

D'un geste assuré et professionnel, elle retira une à une les épingles qui maintenaient parfaitement son chignon et se pencha en arrière pour les déposer sur la table basse, mouvement qui provoqua une légère plainte d'inconfort face à elle. Elle retroussa ses lèvres et s'assura qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait mal en le fixant dans les yeux, mais le doute fut rapidement ôté lorsqu'il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les libérer complètement. Ils tombèrent en cascade dans son dos et il sourit, prenant entre ses doigts une mèche ondulée venue encadrer son visage.

Elle commença à se déhancher, sans précipitation, cherchant un rythme qui leur conviendrait à tous les deux.

Il caressait chaque parcelle de sa peau, provoquant de légers frissons, du bas du dos jusqu'au haut de la nuque.

Sa bouche entreprit un voyage qui prit naissance au niveau de ses seins, qu'il embrassa, caressa du bout de sa langue, engouffra dans sa bouche, puis remonta vers son cou, glissa le long de sa nuque en entrouvrant les lèvres, marquant parfois sa peau avec les dents, attrapa son lobe d'oreille pour le mordiller, poursuivit le long de sa mâchoire, visant la dernière étape.

Avant même que les lèvres de Tony effleurent les siennes, elle détourna la tête. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et le repoussa en arrière, lui interdisant ainsi toute nouvelle tentative de l'embrasser. Il ne cacha pas sa déception et tenta de nouveau de l'approcher mais elle fut très ferme. Le coup de hanche qu'elle donna lui détourna l'esprit, elle retint son souffle en regardant son visage se déformer de plaisir.

Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle choisit ce moment-là pour le libérer et quitter l'étreinte qu'il avait consciemment ou non créée de ses bras. Il tenta de la retenir.

« Vous allez où comme ça ?

— Je rentre chez moi, répondit-elle tout naturellement.

— Quoi maintenant ? »

Elle profita de l'effet de surprise pour se relever et rassembler ses affaires éparpillées autour d'eux. Elle remit rapidement ses sous-vêtements, enfila son chemisier, et réajusta sa jupe. Elle ne chercha pas à paraitre parfaite, elle était sûre de ne croiser personne en rentrant chez elle. Elle souhaitait juste être décente. Et loin d'ici. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable sur la table basse, le glissa dans son sac à main qu'elle avait déposé plus loin. Elle ne fit pas attention à Tony, ne s'intéressant pas à s'il comptait se rhabiller ou non. Ca ne la regardait pas. Mais elle fut forcée de constater qu'il n'était pas resté inactif sur le canapé lorsqu'elle le sentit s'approcher d'elle au moment où elle enfilait sa veste.

« Pepper, pourquoi vous fuyez comme ça ? »

Elle se contenta de sourire et de soutenir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fuite.

« Il a toujours été question que je rentre chez moi. Vous vouliez juste que je me détende et… »

Elle l'était, en toute sincérité.

« Pourquoi rentrer chez vous quand vous pouvez vous réveiller avec une vue sur l'océan demain matin ? »

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Et qui s'occupera de sortir les poubelles demain matin ?

— Qui a dit qu'il y aurait des poubelles à sortir ? répliqua-t-il du ton le plus sérieux du monde.

— Tony… Je ne suis pas une de vos conquêtes. Je n'ai jamais souhaité l'être, ne souhaite absolument pas le devenir.

— Pas de problème.

— Demain matin, je serai de nouveau votre employée. Et j'ai besoin de faire mon travail correctement, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous me traiterez toujours comme votre assistante et non comme votre…

— Ne mettons pas d'étiquettes trop hâtives, voulez-vous ?

— Ce qui vient de se produire…

— …était formidable…

— …ne se reproduira plus.

— Quoi ? Jamais ? Même pas une toute petite fois de temps en temps ? Pour mon anniversaire ? Ou le vôtre ?

— Et vous le saviez avant de commencer.

— Il y a toujours des exceptions aux règles.

— Avec vous, il y a surtout des règles aux exceptions. Bonne nuit Tony. »

Elle s'apprêtait à descendre les marches, chaussures dans les mains.

« Et ne pas embrasser, c'est aussi une de vos règles ?

— C'est un point d'honneur.

— Je vois.

— Ca évite les confusions.

— Vous n'embrassez jamais pendant que vous faites l'amour.

— Si. Quand ça a un sens.

— Aïe Pepper. Pourquoi tant de haine ? se moqua-t-il.

— Bonne nuit Tony. »

Elle descendit l'escalier.

« Un jour, Pepper Potts, je trouverai l'exception à votre règle. »

Son rire amusé fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit ce soir-là.


End file.
